left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnome Chompski
Gnome Chompski is a garden gnome and improvised weapon exclusive to the Dark Carnival campaign. He made his debut in Valve's Half-Life 2: Episode 2 and is infamous for earning you the achievement "Little Rocket Man". In Left 4 Dead 2, he can be picked up by scoring over 750 points in the shooting gallery minigame at the fair and must be taken all the way to the Rescue vehicle to unlock the "Guardin' Gnome" Achievement. All players within the entire Dark Carnival campaign play-through will attain the achievement, dead or alive, so long as one Survivor makes it into the rescue chopper with Gnome in hand. Achievements Notes * Players cannot shoot while holding Gnome Chompski but can still Melee. However, the fatigue timer will still act regularly whenever you push away too many times and the melee is very weak . * When held, the Gnome takes up a good 35% of the screen, blocking the holder's right side in near-entirety. You can (probably) circumvent this via the "thirdpersonshoulder" console command. * Gnome Chompski is affected by weapon knock-back. If it is dropped under a ramp or on top of a roof and cannot be reached (for example, on the merry-go-round), players may shoot it at an angle to push it back. A grenade launcher is effective for this. * The Gnome is not a lethal weapon when thrown. Players should not throw the Gnome with the intent to kill with it; it will pass straight through infected. * A useful tactic when carrying the gnome is to throw him during hectic moments, allowing use of your guns, and then pick him up after. Just be especially careful not to lose him in the fight, or toss him somewhere unreachable. * There are two spots where having the Gnome could be your downfall: the Crescendo event at the roller coaster, and the Crescendo event at the barns. To make things easier, throw Chompski over the fence of the coaster so you can cover half the coaster without it blocking your view, and if you should drop it, it's a shorter trip to getting it than if it were back at the entrance. In the barns, as soon as you see the stadium, simply throw him over the railing so he's lying just outside the safe room door. * Players can pass the gnome back and forth between each other and take turns shooting. The free-handed teammates can then guard the carrier of the Gnome. * In Versus, Special Infected can hit Gnome Chompski out of his box without playing the shooting gallery game. Survivors can then pick the gnome up and carry it to the end of the level, but will not get the achievement because it is impossible to keep it until the finale. ** Similarily, on any online campaign (Campaign, Realism) if the player has poor connection, they may be able to walk straight up to the closed box containing Gnome Chompski and grab him without playing the game. ** In very rare cases if you hit the heart-shaped hole on the box with an Axe, Chompski will have a clipping glitch and may full through the bottom of the box to be easily obtained. * The gnome can be used to kill Infected, but is ill advised; it takes roughly 4 hits to kill Common Infected on the easiest setting and fatigues the player character. More advisable is to throw the gnome and pick it up when the coast is clear. * Make sure you actually hold the gnome while entering the helicopter at the finale. Just dropping it will end up with no achievement, therefore you need to start all over. * Once you have gotten the gnome to a safe room, if you restart from that safe room he will be with you. So if you lose him somehow while progressing between chapters, you're better off letting everyone die and respawn at the last safe room than restarting the whole campaign. *Gnome Chompski also makes a cameo on Valve's Portal site during the Christmas holidays. *Gnome Chompski is visible on the campaign poster for the Dark Carnival campaign, on the ground behind Ellis. *Gnome Chompski may be a reference to the Travelling gnome prank, where people steal garden gnomes often with the intention of taking pictures with/of it to send back to the owner. This became popular because of the French film 'Le Fabuleux Destin D'Amélie Poulain'. *The name Gnome Chompski is a reference to political activist, author and linguist Noam Chomsky. *For some reason, a Gnome Chompski will spawn in the prototype The Waterfront + The Park Level (acessable only through the console command). thumb|300px|left|A video demonstrating Gnome Chompski getting unlocked. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dark Carnival Category:Non-Inventory Items